Five Night's at Freddy's: Atlas Edition
by overlord prinny
Summary: Atlas reluctantly takes a new job at a restaurant after his sister begs him to help a friend of hers. Minutes after starting however, he quickly learns that his 'co-workers' don't play by the rules. Unfortunately for them, nether does he...
1. Chapter 1

**-Home-**

"No."

"But it'll only be for five days!"

"No."

"Please! He has no one else and I promised I'd find someone!"

Atlas gave a low sigh as his younger sister, Raika, gave him the 'puppy-dog' look. She had been pestering him non-stop since this morning about some kind of job a friend of hers. Apparently he needed someone to take a night job at some kind of restaurant or something and had begged Raika to find that someone, which of course meant she asked her brother right away.

Unfortunately, He found himself unable to say no in the end when she gave him 'that' look. It was one of the things about himself that annoyed him.

Silence hung between them for several seconds as they glared at each other. Atlas suddenly gave another low sigh and asked "Just five days?"  
Raika quickly began grinning and nodded excitedly. "Yes! Just 5 days as a security guard! All you have to do is…"

Several hours later, Atlas found himself standing in front of a small building sitting in the middle of a park. Atlas gave the building a once-over and noted vines beginning to grow over the sides, the entrance door had paint chipping off, among other things. He then gave a low sigh and walked in.

"Anyone home?" Atlas called out to the dark interior. He spotted a man sitting next to a table shivering. As he stepped closer to the man, the sound of his footsteps made the man jump.  
"D-Don't come any closer! I'm not a… a…" The man finally noticed Atlas and breathed a sigh of relief.

"He-hello there! I'm Ben! Co-owner of Freddy Fazbears! Are you here for the new position?"

Atlas gave Ben a suspicious look, but nodded anyway. "Yeah. My baby sister, Raika, told me a friend of hers was looking for someone to fill a night job?"

A smile quickly appeared on Ben's face "Oh thank goodness! I knew asking Raika was an excellent Idea! I'm so glad she found someone- come with me!"

Ben led Atlas to the back of the building where an office was. The condition of the office was pretty much the same as the rest of the building, but the security screens to his left were on so they seemed to have power at least.  
"Now then…" Ben began as he handed Atlas a small box "This box has several instruction tapes for beginners made by the last security guard we had. It should help out if you don't understand anything about the monitors."

Atlas nodded slowly as he took the box and placed it on the desk in front of the monitors.

"In the meantime, your uniform is on the rack behind you, along with a flashlight just in case the power suddenly goes out. Any questions?"  
"Am I allowed to bring anything with me? Like a book?" Atlas asked, catching Ben off guard.

"W-Well I SUPPOSE a book would be allowed as long as you keep an eye on the monitors… Although make sure you aren't leaving the lights on for too long as that drains the generators battery pretty quick, same goes for the doors."

Atlas nodded and sat down in the nearby chair. Ben suddenly gave a slightly nervous grin. "A-Alright then! Your shift starts in a few minutes so why don't you get settled in? Remember to KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE CAMERAS OFTEN, and try not to use too much power! Good luck!"

Atlas watched Ben scamper out of the office with a sigh. Given Ben's attitude there was BOUND to be a catch… at least it was only for a week.

After a couple minutes, the lights outside the office suddenly shut off, signaling the building was closing down. Atlas nodded to himself and flicked the monitors on. Static appeared for several seconds before a picture of the main dining room appeared. Near the corner of the stage, an even smaller stage with a curtain covering it was slightly open. Atlas could make out the faint shadow of an animatronic inside. He nodded again and flicked it off briefly as he opened the box and grabbed the cassette tape labeled 'Day 1'.  
"What's the worst that can happen?" He asked himself as he set the tape in and hit play.

A slightly nervous, yet cheerful voice suddenly echoed throughout the office.

 _ **"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night, Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, You'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week okay?"**_

"Sounds normal enough." Atlas muttered to himself.

 _ **"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, its king of a legal thing, you know. Let's see, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."**_

"The usual mumbojumbo." Atlas sighed as he reached for the fastforward button only to pause as the voice continued.

 _ **"Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90s, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**_

"What." Atlas said as the voice continued.

 _ **"Blah, Blah, Blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here DO get a bit quirky at night, but-"**_

Ignoring the next line, Atlas scowled at the cassette and glanced at the monitors. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, so he resumed listening.

 _ **"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."**_

"Uh…"

 _ **"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**_ _**Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to…"**_

Atlas was now attempting to both glare at the cassette in contempt, while stare somewhat shocked at the casstte.

"Dammit Raika…"

 _ **"Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."**_

Atlas immediately flicked the monitor on and watched the 'Foxy Cove' curtain. The curtain was still open, but he could see the animatronic was now gone.

 _ **"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**_

"You stupid little…" Atlass growled as he switched the camera on the monitor and watched as the Foxy animatronic sprinted down the hallway. Realizing he was heading for the office, Atlas quickly dove for the office door button and slapped it just as a patch of brown fur entered his sight.  
He watched as Foxy cocked its head in confusion as it didn't find anyone in the room from its narrow view of the office window. It looked inside as best it could several times before leaving the room.

"I swear when I get home tonight Raika and I are gonna have a LOOOOONG talk…"

Atlas glanced up at the clock and noticed it was only 3 am. There was still three hours till morning… He then cracked his neck, and stepped out of the office.

Time to meet his co-workers.

 _ **"Did you find him?"**_

Foxy swiftly returned to the dining room from his office hunt and found Freddy and Chica standing nearby. Foxy just shook his head and stepped back into his curtained off section of the room. Freddy glared at the curtain but turned back to Chica.

 _ **"Is the new one… HIM?"**_

 _ **"I do not know."**_ Chica replied. _**"Bonnie just left after Foxy did to go check out the new human, so we shall see what he reports… Ah, here he comes now."**_

A tall blue skinned rabbit animatronic suddenly came running into the dining room looking confused.

 _ **"He's not in there! He's gone!"**_

Freddy stared at Bonnie like he was crazy. _**"What are you talking about? He should be in the office. That's where all security guards stay at night."**_

 _ **"But he isn't! The room is empty! He must be-"**_

"Hello there."

The animatronics all turned to the source of the voice and found Atlas sitting at one of the backroom tables, watching them with a predatory grin.

 _ **"THERE HE IS! KILL HIM!"**_

Bonnie swiftly ran towards Atlas and leapt at him, teeth barred. Atlas suddenly flipped the table over and kicked it at Bonnie, watching the two collide in mid-air. "Sorry fella's. I don't know what your deal is…"

The animatronics watched as Atlas began walking towards the closest hallway covered in darkness.

"But you'll have to catch me first!"

 _ **"Quick! Stop him!"**_ Freddy yelled. Chica didnt have time to react as Atlas smirked at the trio before disappearing into the darkness.  
His voice suddenly cut through the silence that followed over the ceiling speakers.

 **"You may have been scary to the past security guard, but you are in MY world now… Try to make the next few days fun for me, yeah?"**

 _ **"It's almost 6 am! Find him quickly!"**_ Freddy snapped. Bonnie and Chica nodded and split off into two different hallways, Bonnie running through the same hall Atlas went through while Chica went through another hall on the opposite side of the room.

Chica poked her head into the security office and glanced around. Bonnie wasn't in here, despite having run down the other hall before her, which meant something must have happened to him. A strange creaking sound could be heard as Chica moved closer and close to the other end of the office. As she poked her head out the other side, shock appeared on her face.

Bonnie's body was suspended in the air just to the left of the office door by a cable wrapped around his foot. An annoyed look on his face as Chica just continued to stare.

 _ **"Feel free to let me down anytime…"**_ He muttered. Chica nodded and stepped out of the office only for the door to slam shut behind her. The light's flickered on and Atlas could be seen smirking at them through the window. As the lights flickered off, the ceiling speakers clicked on again.

Freddy scowled when the ceiling speakers clicked on again and Atlas's voice once again rang throughout the restaurant.

 **"It's a small building. Feel free to try again."**

Freddy glanced up at the clock nearby. He sighed in defeat as it read 5:40. They could mount another attack, but they wouldn't make it before 6 am. They lost this round, but if what the security guard said was true, they still had 4 more nights to get him.

 _ **"Just you wait…"**_

 **-Home-**

The front door slammed open, causing Raika to jump. "I'm home…" Atlas muttered taking off his uniform. Raika leapt off the couch and dashed over to him, eyes shining.

"How was work?! How was Ben?!"

Atlas suddenly glared at her. "You know the weirdest people, I swear. Did you even ask what kind of job you were asked of?"

"Of course I do! It was a security… office… thing…"

Atlas sighed and shook his head. As usual his sister hadn't gotten all of the details from her friend.

"You're lucky my co-worker's are entertaining or we'd be having a VERY long talk…"

Raika tilted her head in confusion. She didn't hear anything about the restaurant having multiple employees...

 **-Night 2-**

"Hey boss. I'm ready for my shift."

Ben shivered slightly and nodded as Atlas walked into the Dining Area. "W-W-welcome back Atlas. And how is Raika d-doing?" Noticing a large duffel bag Atlas was carrying, Ben gave a curious look.

"Atlas, we don't really allow outside equipment to be b-brought in to the restaurant! You need to l-leave that at home!"  
Atlas just chuckled and unzipped the duffel bag, revealing several books of various titles. "Sorry. I'm a bit of a speed reader and I finished my book an hour into my last shift so I figured I'd bring a couple more. Don't worry, I won't let them get in the way of my job!"

"I see…" Ben said digging through the bag and only finding books. "Well I'll go ahead and close up. Your shift starts in ten m-m-minutes. Good luck."

Atlas nodded and said goodnight as he headed for the security office. Opening his duffel bag, he smirked.

"Time to go to work."

The minute the lights went out, Bonnie was the first to awaken. As soon as the others followed, the ceiling speakers cracked on.

 **"Good morning my 'friends'. It's night 2, and I brought my bag of tricks tonight! Ready to have fun?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Night 2-**

 **"Good morning my 'friends'. Its night 2, and I brought my bag of tricks tonight! Ready to have fun?"**

Atlas smirked in satisfaction at the animatronics' glares through the cameras. Deciding to take a few minutes to settle in before he started wrecking the animal's night, he decided to listen to a few more training tapes. If nothing else, they might give him an advantage.

"Alright Tape guy, let's hear what you have to say."

 _ **"Uh, Hello? Hello?"**_

"Hi." Atlas muttered, rolling his eyes.

 _ **"Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to night two, uh, congrats!"**_

Atlas pretended to cheer as he leaned back in his chair, flicking through the cameras.

 _ **"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those camera's while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"**_

"Waaaaay ahead of ya, bud." Atlas watched the animatronics' converse with each other, but otherwise remained on stage.

 _ **"Uh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights."**_

Atlas glanced at the cameras again and noticed Foxy sprinting down the hall. He sighed and got up just as Foxy appeared in the window, and closed the door. The resulting slam of an animatronic face planting into a door earned a chuckle as he slid back into his chair, watching Foxy glare at him while rubbing its nose as it stomped back down the hall.

 _ **"There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react… Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."**_

"Oh totally. No danger at all." Atlas agreed in a sarcastic tone.

 _ **"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."**_

"Cheers tape guy." Atlas sighed stowing the tape back into the box. He flicked once more through the cameras, then got up and stretched. Work had officially begun.

 _ **"Be careful you two. He's not like the other security guards."**_ Freddy said as the two animatronics next to him began to move. _ ****_

Bonnie and Chica nodded as they stepped down from the stage, Bonnie heading down the left hall once again, while Chica went down the right.

 **"Down the hall again?"** Atlas asked over the speakers, slightly disappointed. **"Boooooring."**

 _ **"We'll see…"**_ Freddy muttered as he slipped into the kitchen area. He had a SURPRISE in store for the new guy.

Atlas flicked on the camera's and switched to the kitchen area. Noting the OUT OF ORDER signal, he grinned.

"Good… Good… Maybe tonight will be slightly more fun."

A loud clanking noise started to come from the left and right entrances of the office. Bonnie and Chica were here. The night was still young however, and so Atlas quickly leapt up to the ceiling just as the two entered the room.

 _ **"He's not here?!"**_ Bonnie growled as the two glanced around the small office. Atlas just watched, while he clung to the ceiling, as the two searched a few seconds longer then left. Taking a few extra seconds to make sure they were down the hall, Atlas leapt back down and quickly opened his duffel bag.

"Hmmm, the bear seems to still be in the kitchen…" Atlas noted as he flicked the camera on briefly and not finding Freddy in any of the rooms. A quiet high pitched giggle suddenly echoed over the camera speakers in the office. Atlas quickly switched between cameras in an attempt to locate the sound and found the camera labeled 2B, where the sound was loudest... right outside the west hall door.

Atlas checked the west side window and found nothing in the halls, except a poster that wasn't there when he arrived before his shift. On the poster was a SUPER close up of what looked like Freddy except it was more yellow colored and had no eyes. Atlas smirked and poked the poster right on the nose, earning a honk from the poster.  
Suddenly the light's flickered off for several seconds before suddenly turning back on.

 _ **"What did you do?!"**_ Bonnie suddenly exclaimed as he came charging down the hall. Instead of answering, Atlas watched as Bonnie tripped a wire and was quickly hoisted into the air by a leg once again.

"Wow." Atlas said with a grin. "You really have bad luck with cables."

Bonnie just glared at him as he slowly rotated around in mid-air. Returning to the office, Atlas found Chica approaching the east end door.

"Round 2."

Chica quickly noticed Atlas and leapt at him, only for Atlas to duck, resulting in Chica crashing into Bonnie, earning another grin from Atlas. "If the only trick you guys have is hallway running, this will be a smooth week."

 _ **"Grrrr isn't Freddy done yet?"**_ Chica snarled. Atlas grinned at this, the bear was actually planning something! The lights suddenly flickered again, this time going permanently dark.

"Good! GOOD!" Atlas practically shouted down the hall. "This is finally getting fun! What else do you have in store for me?"

That's when the music started.

 _ **"The lights are off. Now's our chance to take him out."**_

Bonnie and Chica returned to the now dark dining area just as Freddy stepped out of the kitchen, the Toreador March playing over the speakers.  
 _ **"The song will cover our movement while we surround him in the office. Foxy already has the new suit ready."**_ Freddy said. Bonnie and Chica nodded.

Foxy poked its head out from behind the Pirate Cove curtain and saluted Freddy with a wave of its hook.  
 _ **"Alright then, let's get hi-"**_

"Found you."

Freddy jumped in surprise as Atlas stepped into the dining area, somehow unhindered by the darkness.

 _ **"You've gotta be kidding me…"**_ Freddy grumbled as Foxy swiftly climbed out of Pirate Cove and sprinted towards Atlas. Atlas simply grabbed the pirates hook and, with an unnatural amount of strength, whipped Foxy around and hurled it at Chica, creating a loud **CRASH**.

"Now then." Atlas began, dusting his hands off "It's almost 6 am and you currently have the advantage. Go for it."

Freddy and Bonnie surrounded Atlas and began swinging their animatronic fists at him. Atlas dodged around their large fists with a bored look. "Is getting physical all you guys can do in the end? At least cast some magic or something!'

Ignoring the insult, Freddy faked a punch and quickly swung his other fist, connecting a solid blow to Atlas's head, sending him crashing through several tables.  
 _ **"Not so cocky NOW are you?!"**_ Freddy gloated triumphantly. _**"Foxy! Grab him quickly!"**_

  
In the backstage area, a large suit without a head sat in the far back. The animatronics dragged Atlas's limp body towards the suit.

 _ **"Friends, we have at last gotten our revenge on the human that murdered us."**_ Bonnie said with a grin on his mask.

 _ **"Aye… Assuming this be the landlubber that did the deed in the first place."**_

Bonnie glared at Foxy, who shrugged. _**"Well he could be some other landlubber."**_

 _ **"ENOUGH!"**_ Freddy snapped silencing Foxy. _**"Regardless of whether or not this human is in fact HIM, we will have one more comrade, once this one is stuffed inside this suit. Which will increase our chances of killing HIM when we find him. This one will be especially useful with his knack for traps and speed. Do it."**_

Chica nodded and proceeded to pick up Atlas's limp body and slip him into the animatronic suit. Atlas grunted as he felt wire tear into his back and arms, blood pouring from the cuts forming where the wire's and bolts dug into his body.

As they continued shoving him in, a faint chime echoed faintly through the door, causing Freddy to growl angrily. _**"No way… it's already 6 am?!"**_

 _ **"What do we do about the human? He isn't fully inside yet."**_ Chica asked. _**"We'll finish up tomorrow night. No one comes back here anyway."**_ Bonnie replied, already returning to the stage. Foxy silently nodded and exited followed quickly by Freddy and Chica, who spared one last glance towards Atlas and frowned as best as her parts would allow.

 _ **"Something just feels off..."**_ Chica finally muttered after a couple seconds, before finally exiting the room, leaving Atlas, jammed barely halfway into the suit.

Several minutes passed until Atlas suddenly opened his eyes and looked around. "Ugh, thought they'd never leave…" He sighed and looked around and assessed the situation.

It was about 6 am, give or take the 3 minutes Atlas had allowed for the animatronics to return to the stage, and the morning shift would arrive in about ten minutes. He moved his fingers and realized he could move his hands, although he might leave with more than a few cuts if he tried to escape the suit.

"Geez, Raika… This is almost as bad as the Hogwarts incident…"

He took a deep breath and yanked his left arm towards his stomach, the wires pulled from his body, making the cuts even larger. Doing the same with his right arm, Atlas slowly pulled himself out of the suit, ignoring the pain of his back pulling away from the bolts.

Stepping out of the suit, he sighed at the numerous cuts and watched the blood pour from them. "The boss sure isn't gonna like this… Man, even the uniform is torn…"  
Exiting the backstage room, Atlas grinned at the 3 animatronics frozen on stage. "You almost had it guys. You really did. If you had stuffed me in earlier, I would have been dead for sure… maybe." He added with a chuckle as he left the building.

 **-Home-**

"Ah ha! Welcome back bro- HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Raika stared at her brother, mouth hanging open in amazement. Atlas just scowled at her in response.  
"Can't I come home in a bloody mess without getting yelled at like everyone else?" He grumbled.

"I mean… you're… the uniform… and all the blood… I thought I gave you a job at a pizzeria, not a-"

Atlas silenced her with a wave of his hand and begin walking upstairs. "Enough Raika. I'm gonna go shower and take a nap. Do NOT tell the boss about this."

Raika watched her older brother stomp up the stairs and wondered aloud. "I better talk to Ben. There's no way anyone can get wounds like that from a pizzeria!"

 **-Night 3-**

"Yo, Ben! I'm here for my shift!"

Atlas stepped into the restaurant and glanced around. Ben's fidgety self was nowhere to be seen.  
"Well whatever, just gives me more time to get set up." He said with a shrug.

It would still be about a half hour until the others woke up. Atlas began digging through his duffel bag, and pulled out a small cylinder with a red button on top. Dropping the cylinder in his pocket, he slapped another tape into the cassette player, hooked it up to the loud speakers, and headed for the generator room.

Just as Atlas reached the generator room, the speakers cracked to life. He listened to the recording as he got to work.

 _ **"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now."**_

"Can't see why. The pay is 'great' and the coworkers are wonderful people."

 _ **"I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time-"**_

"Meh, I got twenty minutes."

 _ **"Things start getting real tonight."**_

"If they can even leave the stage anyway…" Atlas said with a dark chuckle.

 _ **"Uh… Hey, listen, I had an idea: If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp."**_

"Been there, done that."

 _ **Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to… stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just to not get caught."**_

"If only the rabbit would take your advice…"

 _ **"Um… Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."  
**_

Atlas sat on the table closest to the stage and watched with a grin as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica jumped to life. Freddys surprised look after noticing him only made his grin grow wider.

"You done goofed."

 _ **"How- When- what-"**_

"It's quite simple really." Atlas began with a shrug. "You didn't put me in all the way, so I was able to escape, admittedly with some… minor blood loss of course."

Bonnie took a step forward and glared at him. _**"Then I guess we'll have to do a better job tonight!"**_

"Uh… I wouldn't move if I were-"

Everyone watched as Bonnie dashed off the stage only to be covered in electricity, causing many of the lights in the dining area to flicker wildly, before slumping to the floor unmoving.

Freddy glared at Atlas. _**"What was that?! Bonnie! Get up!"**_

"Oi, Oi! I tried to tell him but noooooooo, rabbit monsters know everything!"

Atlas sighed and pulled out a small cylinder with a red button on top. "Now then, instead of our usual comedy routine, tonight will be a simple Q&A session. I've done some research on this world and have several question only you four- three, can answer."

Atlas gestured to Bonnie and grinned. "As dear rabbit boy 'volunteered' to demonstrate, I have laced the floor with a decent amount of electricity. Enough to fry your wires till they melt, possibly even 'killing' you. Such a shame too. I'll miss seeing him 'tied up'." He finished with a dark chuckle that made Chica step back in fear.

"This includes you, Fox thing! Stay in your place or else!"

Nothing was heard from Pirate Cove's direction, however a small hook popped out of the curtains waving a tiny white flag.

 _ **"Fine then. Ask your questions, just know that the second the generator runs out of power-"**_

"Oh yes. That." Atlas interrupted Freddy with a smirk. "The electricity running through the floor is hooked up to a separate source of power. Even if we ran out of power here, one step over the stage will send you on a one-way ticket to… wherever robots go."

 _ **"Grrr. Fine then. Ask your questions."**_

Atlas nodded and pulled out a notebook and began flicking through it.

"What are you guys? This world isn't technologically advanced enough to create robots with free will. And as far as I've seen there won't be that kind of technology for many, MANY years."

 _ **"We aren't like this because of technology. We're actually the souls of children who were murdered by a security guard and possessed these animatronic suits in order to… FIND the one who murdered us, and get our revenge."**_ Chica answered, a sad look covered her face.

"Ah. That explains the free will thing." Atlas replied simply, causing Freddy to glare at him.

 _ **"I'm glad you approve of our condition."**_ Freddy sarcastically remarked.

Atlas shrugged as he flicked through the notebook. "Oh don't get me wrong. I could care less about you or your little issue with the former night guard. I'm only here because my sister's friend needed someone for five days."

Chica quickly stopped Freddy from angrily taking a step over the stage. _**"You're taking this far better than the owner did when he learned we could move around freely. Most people would be freaked out by us."**_

"Meh. I've seen stranger." Atlas said with a shrug. "I've fought ninja's using the moon to inflict mass mind control, battled humans with cards, and took down people wielding beam swords, among other things."

 _ **"What on earth are YOU?"**_ Chica asked in awe.

"Did I say you could ask questions?" Chica took another step back as Atlas glared at her. He quickly switched from a glare to a smirk. "But being curious isn't a bad thing. My name is Atlas Regna. I'm a member of a small group of people that gained the ability to travel to many different universes."

Silence hung in the air as Freddy and Chica stared at him.

"Oh. Right. Like children's souls possessing animatronics to hunt down humans makes as much sense." He said with a face palm. "I'm also a vampire if that makes sense to you."

 _ **"At last. Something normal."**_ Freddy said with a roll of his eyes.

"We're getting a bit off topic here. Back to my questions…"

Neither side noticed the time pass as the session continued. Freddy was slightly impressed with how much Atlas had researched on the pizzeria and the animatronics themselves. Foxy had remained silent for the most part unless Atlas had questioned it directly. Bonnie… was still on the floor.

"Well, guess that's gonna have to do for tonight." Atlas grumbled, casting an annoyed glare at the clock as it read 5:50. "We'll be back to our regular comedy routine tomorrow night."

 _ **"Maybe not."**_

Atlas paused as he slowly turned to face Freddy.

"Excuse me?"

 _ **"After tonight I've learned quite a bit about you. I don't think you are connected to the one who murdered us after all."**_

Chica nodded in agreement. _**"Yes. We'll leave you be from now on for the rest of the week until you leave. Maybe you can even help us find the man who-"**_

"You idiots haven't realized it, have you?"

Surprise covered Freddy and Chica's face's as Atlas stood up on the table.

"I'm only interested in fighting, plain and simple. If you decide to be peaceful then I no longer have any interest in you. Like I said earlier, I have no interest in your situation. Don't try to be friends with me."

As Atlas pulled the cylinder out and tapped the red button, disabling the electric floor, the animatronics returned to their neutral poses just as the clock chimed at 6 am. Atlas noticed Bonnie still wasn't moving and decided to ignore him, shaking his head as he returned to the office.

"In the end they were boring after all. What a disappointment."

Atlas was packing up his gear for the end of his shift when a banging sound was heard outside the office. He flicked on the cameras and noticed someone, a man wearing a purple hoodie and jeans, knocking on the window next to the front door.

"Er… Hello, hello!" The man greeted cheerfully as Atlas unlocked and opened the front door. Atlas held the door open, but did not move out of the way.

"Can I help you?" Atlas asked in a cold tone.

The man gulped nervously, but continued with his cheerful tone. "I, uh... I have this maintenance request form from a Mr. Ben for four mascot animatronics! I'm supposed to bring them to the factory for cleaning and repairs, something about smells and blood?"

Atlas stared at the man, watching him lightly hop nervously from one foot to the other waiting for a reply. "Ben didn't say anything about a request for maintenance. I'm sorry, but-"

"Er, I-I have this form signed by him though! Went through all the proper channels and everything!" The man quickly interrupted, pulling out a small blue slip. Atlas took it and looked it over, finding Ben's signature on the bottom.

"Well, if it's signed… I suppose I better let you in then."

"Hey! Good on ya! I'll just pop in, grab the four fellas, and be out of your hair in no time!"

Atlas watched the man walk in and shook his head as he brought Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy out one by one, and brought them to the truck parked nearby.

"Bro! Hey Bro!"

Raika waved happily at him with a grin on her face. Atlas groaned, but nodded and waved back as she dashed across the street over to him.

"How was work? Looks like you came out ok this time!"

As the truck suddenly started to life and drove passed them, Atlas just shook his head.

"Things are… normal I guess."

 **Author's Note: I'm not sure what's going on with the spacing on here. It looks fine on word, but when I post it up on here the spacing gets all screwed up.**


End file.
